Für den König
by Goldleaf
Summary: STORY KOMPLETT - Die letzte Schlacht um Mittelerde ist geschlagen. Aragorn muss die Schrecken vergessen... Eomer hilft ihm dabei. KÖNIGSSLASH! g
1. Default Chapter

Ein letztes Mal 

Disclaimer: Die wundervollen Figuren sind natürlich Tolkiens geistiges Eigentum, die schrägen Gedanken sind aber meine. Ich tu hoffentlich niemandem weh mit meinen Geschichten. Und wenn doch, dann möge man das so verstehen, dass die Idee aus einem Gespräch mit "meinem" Eomer entstand und ich eben "Aragorn" bin... schließlich gibt es auf Erden auch mehrere Michaels und Davids oder wie auch immer...?

Pairing: Aragorn/Eomer

Warnung: Slash! Jo, man! 

Rating: R

Zusammenfassung: nach der letzten Schlacht um Mittelerde (kleine winzige Spoiler, zur Information, bezüglich RotK, ich hoffe, ihr wisst, wie es ausgeht, Sauron gewinnt nicht! Oh, hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten...?) versucht Aragorn die Schrecken der Schlacht zu vergessen. Eomer findet ihn dabei. 

Inspiration, Beta und Mitschreiben: Eomer, wie immer. Einen dicken Kuss für dich, mein König! 

  
Kapitel 1: Nach der Schlacht

  
  
Orkblut klebte an seinen Händen, und seine Rüstung war voller Blutspritzer und Schrammen. Sein Schwert glänzte in der Sonne, die sich nun wieder zeigte, da die Schatten vergangen waren, und seine Augen leuchteten, in einer Art, die seltsam war, ein berauschtes, unnatürliches Strahlen.   
  
Überstandene Todesangst und vergangener Kampf tobten immer noch in seinen Adern.   
  
Sieg.   
  
Sie hatten gesiegt.   
  
Der Boden war zertrampelt von der gewaltigen letzten Schlacht um Mittelerde und zahlreiche Tote bedeckten das Schlachtfeld, doch sie hatten gesiegt.   
  
Sauron war ein zweites Mal geschlagen worden und der Ring musste zerstört worden sein, denn sonst hätte all dies nicht passieren können.   
  
Aragorns sturmgraue Augen musterten das Feld und er zog sich zurück, ein letztes Mal, wissend, was auf ihn zukommen würde nun.   
  
Aragorn. König von Gondor. Elessar. Die Hoffnung Mittelerdes.   
  
Ein einziges Mal noch, allein, der Krieger, ein letztes Mal sich hingebend an den Gedanken, nur Streicher zu sein, der Waldläufer, der mysteriöse Fremde, der Exilkönig.   
  
Ein letztes Mal Estel, der bei den Elben aufwuchs, bevor ihn alles einholen würde, Rechte und Pflichten, bevor er zum bedeutendsten Manne Mittelerdes werden würde.   
  
König von Gondor.   
  
Welche Last, welche Pracht.   
  
Aragorn strich sich durch die schweißnassen Haare und steuerte eine uneinsehbare Stelle an, verborgen hinter Gebüsch, nicht berührt von der tosenden Schlacht, unschuldiges Grün und ein Refugium, für Minuten nur, aber er musste innehalten, verweilen, ein letztes Mal.   
  
Er setzte sich in das weiche Moos, das ihn willkommen hieß, und die Siegesschreie drangen nur noch gedämpft an sein Ohr.   
  
Er war allein.   
  
Ein letztes Mal.   
  
Aragorn schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Die Luft war wieder rein, frisch, wie neu, nicht mehr verpestet vom üblen Dunste Mordors, sie war klar wie ein Frühlingsmorgen, der neu geboren wurde und den Sommer schon erahnen ließ.   
  
Doch zur Ruhe kam er nicht, das Blut hämmerte in ihm, wie das Waffenrasseln vor der Schlacht, wie das Prasseln der Pferdehufe über das Feld, wie die Schreie der unzähligen Sterbenden und Verletzten.   
  
Wer hatte es überlebt?   
  
Keine Spur von Legolas und Gimli. Und Theoden war vor seinen Augen gestorben.   
  
Die Hobbits.   
  
Was war mit Frodo geschehen?   
  
Eowyn... tötete sie der Hexerkönig...?   
  
Aragorn sah auf seine Hände. Schwielen des Schwertknaufes, Blut überall.   
  
Er kam nicht zur Ruhe.   
  
Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren.   
  
Tod.   
  
TOD.   
  
TOD!!!!   
  
  
Arathorns Sohn zuckte zusammen, als vollkommen unvermittelt und von ihm unbemerkt - er musste in der Schlacht wohl zumindest für diesen Moment sein gutes Gehör eingebüßt haben - eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter senkte...


	2. Für den König

Ich bedanke mich für das eine Review, M9! Tja, wenn Leggiiiiii nicht dabei ist, ist es nicht so doll, hä? Aber er kommt - zumindest vor, in dieser Story. 

Ich setz gleich die ganze Story rein jetzt, Status also: Complete. Sie passt übrigens nahtlos in die Eomer-Saga, denn Legolas ist zu der Zeit mit Haldir von Lorien verbandelt. 

*************************

Arathorns Sohn zuckte zusammen, als vollkommen unvermittelt und von ihm unbemerkt - er musste in der Schlacht wohl zumindest für diesen Moment sein gutes Gehör eingebüßt haben - eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter senkte.   
  
"Suchst du die Ruhe, Aragorn?" fragte die bekannte tiefe und warme Stimme des vertrauten Bundesgenossen.   
  
"Ja. Setz dich zu mir, wenn du möchtest, Eomer."   
  
Der schwergepanzerte Rohirrim ließ sich neben Aragorn nieder und sah ihn an. Die Erschöpfung stand auch ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Gesicht geschrieben, Blut und Kratzer verdeckten seine Züge und seine blonden langen Locken hingen wirr in seine Augen.   
  
"Wir werden beide bald Könige sein", sagte Aragorn leise und starrte in die Ferne.   
  
Irgendwie erschien ihm die Situation absurd.   
  
Der zukünftige König von Gondor und der zukünftige König von Rohan.   
  
Zwei abgekämpfte, verdreckte Krieger, knapp dem Tod entronnen, wenig königlich, erschöpft bis auf die Knochen, blutbeschmiert, immer noch vom Rausch der Schlacht in den Fängen gehalten.   
  
Später, bei ihren unzähligen Zusammentreffen als Könige, als sich ihre Augen manchmal zu einem Zwinkern trafen, konnte sich keiner mehr so richtig dran erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war und wer damit begonnen hatte. Es blieb nur die Ahnung eines Zwischenfalls, der sie weder tiefer verband noch ihre Freundschaft trübte, und weder Aragorns noch Eomers Lieben erfuhren je von dem, was nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern in einem abgelegenen Busch passiert war.   
  
Eomer murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und entledigte sich dann seines schweren Panzers, atmete auf, als er den klirrenden Waffenrock von sich warf und nur in einer purpurnen Tunika und schwarzen Hosen neben Aragorn im Moose saß.   
  
"Tu das doch auch, befreie dich von diesem Ballast, wir haben lange genug darin gelitten!" schlug der Rohirrim vor und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
Aragorn starrte vor sich hin, den Brustpanzer mit dem Weißen Baume Gondors gedankenversunken streichelnd.   
  
Schließlich wandte er sich abrupt zu Eomer um und nickte. "Du hast Recht, weg damit."   
  
Eomer half Aragorn, dessen Hände zitterten, die Schlaufen und Schnallen zu lösen und auch der zukünftige König Gondors seufzte befreit auf, als der schwere Brustpanzer neben ihm im Gras lag.   
  
Der Sohn Eomunds betrachtete Aragorn.   
  
Seine Gesten waren fahrig, seine Lider flatterten, seine Hände waren unruhig und seine Haut gerötet und schweißbedeckt.   
  
So viele Tote, durchzuckte Aragorn erneut der Gedanke.   
  
Plötzlich sah er wieder Haldir vor sich, damals, in Helms Klamm, und Theoden, den König von Rohan - Theoden...   
  
Aragorn starrte Eomer an und für einen Moment verschwamm das Bild des jungen Rohirrim mit dem sterbenden König.   
  
Eomer verstand und nahm seinen Mut zusammen.   
  
"Aragorn, da gibt es eine Möglichkeit... ich meine..." Eomer schoss das Blut in die Wangen, ging er zu weit? Wie sollte er es nur in Worte fassen.... es war nur zu natürlich und selbstverständlich für ihn, doch dies war sein zukünftiger König... sollte er es wagen? 

  
Er räusperte sich und hob erneut an.   
  
"Unter Kriegern... wenn die Schlacht vorbei ist... und alles noch in deinem Blute kreist, wenn du nicht zur Ruhe kommst und wenn alles in deinen Ohren gellt... und vor deinen Augen steht... da gibt es eine Möglichkeit..." Er wiederholte sich. Doch er konnte es nicht aussprechen.   
  
Ein letzter Versuch.   
  
"Unter Kriegern... man verschafft sich Erleichterung, Aragorn..." Es erschien ihm eine Anmaßung, den Namen zu nennen, das war zu persönlich, doch wie sollte er an ihn dringen? Aragorn schien so weit weg zu sein.   
  
"Es ist eine Möglichkeit, die Schlacht zu vergessen und ruhig zu werden... danach ist man entspannter, fühlt sich besser... darf ich, Aragorn...?"   
  
Kein Ja und kein Nein.   


Aragorn schien zu vibrieren, innerlich und äußerlich zu zittern, als ob ihm erst jetzt die Schrecken bewusst würden. Und vor Aragorns Augen liefen die schrecklichsten Momente der Schlacht noch einmal ab.   
  
Eomer beschloss zu handeln und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie nach einem Moment des Zögerns zwischen die Beine des Mannes zu legen.   
  
Aragorns Glied war steif.   
  
Alles an ihm war gespannt und erregt.   
  
Irgendwas drang an ihn und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Eomer soeben seine Hand auf seine pochende Erregung gelegt hatte.   
  
"Ich möchte dich jetzt erleichtern", flüsterte Eomer und da traf ihn Aragorns Blick.   
  
Wild, ungezähmt, stürmisch.   
  
Für einen winzigen Moment sah der Rohirrim in die tiefste Seele des zukünftigen Königs von Gondor und er sah den Orkan toben, unheilig und zerstörerisch. Das hatte er schon öfter gesehen. Männer, die nach einer Schlacht wahnsinnig wurden. Zerrissene Seelen, die zu stark vom Tod gekostet hatten, die zu nah am Verderben waren. Eomer erzitterte, so tief hatte er nicht graben wollen und das hatte er nicht zu sehen gehofft.   
  
Eine harte Hand ergriff ihn und packte ihn bei den blonden Haaren und Aragorns flackernde Augen trafen seine, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen und Aragorn sich einen Kuss raubte, der Eomer noch deutlicher machte, wie nahe am Abgrund der Mann aus Gondor wandelte.   
  
Es war nicht üblich, sich zu küssen.   
  
Nicht dabei.   
  
Aber Aragorn schien sie nicht zu kennen, diese alte Soldatensitte, und er schob seine Zunge verlangend und heiß in Eomers Mund, der nur kurz zurückwich, um dann den dunkelhaarigen Mann in seine Arme zu ziehen und den Kuss zu erwiedern.   
  
Nach einer atemlosen Pause, in der sich die Blicke wieder und wieder kreuzten, die Gesichter nahe beisammen, ihr Atem vereint, fragte der Rohirrim flüsternd: "Was brauchst du, Aragorn... was willst du... willst du... mich?"   
  
Aragorn antwortete wieder nicht, sondern griff nur in einen Beutel, der an seinem Gürtel hing, Lederfett, für seinen Panzer.   
  
Jedes Wort schien zu viel zu sein und erneut überschritt Aragorn die Grenze, presste seine Lippen auf Eomers Mund, forderte Einlass, plünderte und raubte und kämpfte... und der Rohirrim stöhnte leise auf, seine Hände in den Rücken des Gondorianers gekrallt, die Augen geschlossen. 

Eomer half mit, als Aragorn ihm die Hose mit fahrigen Händen öffnete, als er sie über seine Hüften schob, als er ihn entblößte. Längst war es dem Rohirrim klar, dass es mit der alten Soldatensitte nicht getan war, dass er mehr geben müsste als nur eine kleine Entspannung zwischen Kampfgenossen, dass er sich selbst würde geben müssen. 

Der Irrsinn der Schlacht glühte in Aragorn, und nur durch ihn, nur durch Eomer, Eomunds Sohn, den Thronfolger von Rohan, würde er wieder gelöscht werden können. 

Er hatte es ihm angeboten. 

Nicht dieses... das war nicht gedacht... 

aber Aragorn brauchte mehr als nur einen Freundschaftsdienst. 

Sie sprachen nichts mehr. 

Alle Worte, die Eomer noch einfielen, 'ich werde dein treuer Bundesgenosse sein' - welch profanes Gefasel in dieser Situation, oder 'ich leiste dir hiermit den Treueeid' - wie unangemessen und steif, oder 'ich stehe dir zu Diensten, König' - wie unnötig servil, blieben ihm im Munde stecken. Überflüssig, peinlich, aufgesetzt. Eomer schluckte alle Beteuerungen seiner Dienstbarkeit in diesem Moment und gab sich der Hoffnung hin, dass Aragorn niemals auf ihn herabsehen würde nach diesem - Ausrutscher? Der Rohirrim fand keine einfach keine Worte dafür und die Erregung vernebelte ihm den Verstand; er beschloss, nicht mehr nachzudenken und einfach nur zu sein. 

Für den König. 

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Ausruf, bei Helms Klamm. 

Für den König. 

Theoden war tot. Er war jetzt selbst König. 

Für diesen König hier, den König von Gondor und Mittelerde, der so dringend nach ihm verlangte. 

Eomer biss kurz die Zähne zusammen, dann wagte er, Aragorns Lederhose zu öffnen. 

Er glitt an Aragorn herab und seine Lippen fanden ohne Umschweife und ohne Neckereien Aragorns zitternde Erregung. Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung nahm der Rohirrim Aragorn in den Mund und saugte gierig daran. Es war nicht die Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten und Tändeleien. 

Aragorn stöhnte laut auf und riss Eomer an den blonden Haaren wieder herauf. 

"Nicht - das - " brachte er rauh hervor und drückte Eomer das Lederfett in die Hand. 

"Das."

Eomers Augen wurden dunkel und er öffnete die kleine Dose und tat, was Aragorn von ihm forderte. 

Eine dicke glänzende Schicht bedeckte nun Aragorns Zepter und Eomer zögerte ratlos, wusste nicht, was nun tun, er schämte sich, sich anzubieten, trotz alledem, er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sich einfach umzudrehen und sich Aragorn hinzugeben.

Der künftige König Gondors nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. 

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung packte er Eomer und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Eomer leistete keinerlei Widerstand, denn er war froh, es nicht selbst tun zu müssen, sondern es tun zu dürfen, ohne es selbst veranlasst zu haben. 

Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, um Aragorn das Eindringen zu erleichtern. 

Für einen Moment tauchten schmerzliche Erinnerungen in ihm auf... das dunkle Gefängnis, der hässliche Mann, der nun von Legolas' Pfeilen durchbohrt tot war... doch das hier war nicht Grima, das hier war Aragorn, und wenn es auch nicht derjenige war, den er liebte oder lieben würde, es war nicht Grima, es war ein Freund, ein Bundesgenosse, ein Kamerad, ein Mitkämpfer, es war Aragorn, Aragorn, Aragorn....

Aragorn in ihm. 

Der Schmerz war kurz und erträglich und Aragorn trotz seiner Glut rücksichtsvoll genug, nun innezuhalten und Eomer die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. 

"Jetzt...." flüsterte Eomer mit belegter Stimme, und Aragorn nahm ihn, mit kraftvollen, harten Stößen, keuchend und mit der Begierde der Verzweiflung. Er steckte den Rohirrim an damit, nahm ihn mit auf diesen Ritt in den tiefsten Abgrund und den höchsten Himmel, und schließlich war es Eomer, der laut aufstöhnte und noch vor Aragorn den Gipfel erreichte. 

Eomers zuckendes Fleisch schloss sich in pulsierenden Wellen um Aragorn und brachten diesen um den Verstand. Mit wildem Aufschrei ergoss sich der zukünftige König Gondors in den blonden Mann und seine Finger bohrten sich tief in dessen Hüften, hielten ihn fest, wollten ihn nicht mehr loslassen, und dann sank er auf ihm zusammen, schweißnass, hielt ihn, keuchte ihm ins Ohr und immer noch stieß er zu, leichter nun, ein Nachhall, der aber in Augenblicken wieder aufflammte. 

Es war noch nicht vorbei.

Erneut eroberte Aragorn Eomer, erneut brauste Sturm in seinen Adern und Eomer spürte, wie ihm die Sinne schwanden, ein zweites Mal, es rauschte in seinen Ohren und er sah Sterne. Er brach einfach zusammen und Aragorn besiegte ihn ein zweites Mal, ließ den letzten Rest des Schreckens der vergangenen Schlacht aus sich katapultieren und dann war es endlich vorbei. 

Ruhe und Frieden. 

Aragorn zog sich zurück, blickte auf Eomer, der vollkommen weggetreten war, der nicht mehr auf seine Berührungen reagierte. 

"Danke..." murmelte Aragorn und deckte Eomer zu, ihn nicht stören wollend, ihn nicht aus der dankbaren kleinen Ohnmacht reißen wollend, die ihn umfing. 

Ein letztes Lächeln, und Aragorn beugte sich nieder, schob Eomers dunkelblonde Haare zur Seite und küsste seinen Nacken. Ein letztes Mal. 

Dann wandte er sich um und trat aus dem Gebüsch heraus. 

Von Ferne erkannte er eine bekannte Gestalt, die auf ihn zu lief, vollkommen bar jeglichen Stolzes und jeglicher Zurückhaltung, und dann lagen sie sich in den Armen, der Elb und der Mensch, und Legolas strich die schweißnassen Haare Aragorns zur Seite. 

"Du kommst spät... und du siehst schrecklich aus!" wiederholte der Bogenschütze die Sätze, mit denen er einst in Helms Klamm Aragorn begrüßt hatte. 

Und Aragorn lächelte, bemühte sich zu verbergen, dass sein Atem immer noch schneller ging und sein Herz immer noch heftiger pochte. 

Doch Legolas nahm es wahr, beschloss jedoch, zu schweigen. 

Hinter Legolas tauchte Haldir von Lorien auf, ebenso blutbefleckt wie Aragorn und Legolas, und Aragorns Augen strahlten beim Anblick des Galadhrim. Auch er unversehrt, auch er am Leben. Haldir legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Bogenschützen und Aragorns Ohren vernahmen ein leises Stöhnen hinter sich, und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben, er zwinkerte und deutete in die andere Richtung: "Lasst uns gehen!"


End file.
